Forbidden Love
by HowStellaGotHerMojoBack
Summary: When Maureen runs away with her little brother John from her father who is engaged to Joanne, Joanne is the only one there for her and John. Lots of drama occurs when a forbidden love blossoms between Joanne and Maureen, and because of more.
1. Chapter One

_" Maureen, tomorrow, you meet my fiance, Joanne." Mr.Johnson told his 17-year-old daughter, Maureen._

_" Okay, dad." Maureen replied unenthusiastically, since she knew her father would ruin this relationship just like he ruined his relationship with Maureen's mom, and every other woman he dated._

_" Dress nicely, okay? She's a very fancy, beautiful, lawyer. She's also very nice, you'll love her, I swear." Mr.Johnson promised._

_Maureen nodded and went back to her room, rolling his eyes before she drifted off into a deep sleep._

" Maureen! Why are you still asleep? Joanne will be here in two minutes!" Mr.Johnson yelled into Maureen's room.

Maureen's head snapped up, and she slowly stood up, stretching. Her father's yells woke her up a bit more. " Hurry up, Maureen! I can not believe you! I asked you to wear something nice for _one _day, and to wake up a certain time, and you can't even do that?!"

" Okay, dad, I get it! Your stupid girlfriend can wait, just give a minute! Damn!" Maureen yelled back at her father, now rummaging through her room to find her dress.

Mr.Johnson grunted and stormed away, going down the stairs. Maureen rolled her eyes, and ran downstairs, into the laundry room, where her brother, John, was standing, folding clothes. He looked like the male version of Maureen, and he was twelve.

" Johnny, where is my dress? I put it in that load!" Maureen yelled, pointing at the clothes Johnny was folding.

" Oh, um… it's right there." Johnny said nervously, pointing to a red dress on top of the dryer that could fit a toddler. " Sorry, Mo—"

" What the hell, Johnny?!" Maureen yelled, picking up the dress and throwing it at his face even though it was wet.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just wear something else, okay?" Johnny said, taking the dress off of his face.

Maureen grunted. " Who told you to do the fucking laundry in the first place?!"

" Dad." Johnny replied, and just then, the doorbell rang. The door outside was opened quickly, and there was small laughter and voices speaking.

" John! Maureen! Come out here!" Mr.Johnson yelled.

Maureen glared at her little brother. " I'll get you back for this, you dumbass."

John went outside first, in a fancy suit and hair well done. Maureen came out after him, wearing a tank top that had been cut so that the shirt stopped right above Maureen's belly button. Her hair was in a messy bun at the top of her head and her pants were just little booty shorts. She folded her arms across her chest uncomfortably, trying to cover herself.

" Hi, it's nice to meet you two. I have heard so much about both of you." Joanne said, first holding out her hand for John to shake, and then for Maureen to.

Joanne didn't seem to care how Maureen was dressed, in fact, her eyes seemed to light up at her practically being half naked.

" Likewise." Maureen replied, shaking Joanne's hand. She smiled at Joanne, noticing that her father had actually picked someone beautiful to be with. She also noticed that Joanne looked more around her own age, like in her late teens or early twenties, than her father's age. " How old are you?" Maureen blurted out.

" Maureen." Mr.Johnson warned Maureen.

" What? She just doesn't look your age… at all." Maureen muttered and her father glared at her while John tried not to snicker.

" Oh, I don't mind. I'm 24." Joanne stated.

John's eyebrows raised, and he got on his tippy-toes to whisper something into Maureen's ear. " Curvy, sexy, _and _young. Dad hit the jackpot."

Maureen looked at her brother, eyes widened. " What the hell is wrong with you, man?"

John shrugged his shoulders, and Maureen looked looked back at Joanne.

They all sat down together in the living room, John and Maureen talking to each other on the couch across from the couch where Ed Johnson and Joanne spoke.

Maureen looked at Joanne, thinking about what her brother said about Joanne. It was true, but she couldn't ever say that she thought a woman was beautiful.

" Excuse me, Joanne." Maureen said politely, and everyone stopped talking. Joanen looked at Maureen, and smiled. " Yes?"

" How did you and my father meet?" Maureen asked, settling back into the couch.

" Um, he was a friend of my father's." Joanne explained briefly.

" You're dating a man who could be your father?" John asked bluntly.

Maureen chuckled, and Ed's face only got angry with rage. He went to stay something to John, most likely scold him, but Joanne stopped him. " Honey, calm down. He's just a child."

Ed slightly calmed down. " Fine, dear. John, I'll let you off with a warning."

" Yeah, chill, dad, I wasn't speeding." John said with a smirk, and Maureen laughed again. " You're so young, you couldn't even be _my _mother. You could be Maureen's best friend."

Joanne sighed, and Ed stood up. " That is enough disrespect, John. Go up to your room, now."

" How is it disrespectful that he's calling Joanne young?" Maureen inquired.

" Do you wanna join him, Missy?" Ed asked sternly.

Maureen rolled her eyes. " No, _missy._"

Ed sat back down as John headed up the stairs, but soon stood back up. " I'll go fix us some drinks."

Joanne nodded before Ed gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away, so Joanne and Maureen were left alone. " So… uh, my dad tells me your a lawyer. What type?"

" Prosecutor. What do you wanna be, dear?" Joanen asked, crossing her legs and leaning her elbow on the armrest of the couch.

" An actress, and a singer. I wanna be on Broadway." Maureen stated.

" Oh, I just watched Hamilton with my colleague the other day and it was _spectacular._" Joanne said.

Maureen's face lit up in excitement. " You actually have watched Hamilton?!"

" Yes." Joanne replied like it was nothing.

" Oh my god! I would die to see that show!" Maureen exclaimed.

" Well, I could take you. If you want. But it would only be us two." Joanne said.

" I'm more than want that! I'm desperate for it!" Maureen exclaimed, and when Joanne blushed, she realized what she had said. " I mean not desperate to be alone with you, I'm just desperae to-to watc—"

" I know, dear. It's okay." Joanne assures Maureen, but she still looked away. There was an awkward silence for a second, and Maureen looked down into her lap, looking at her fat rolls on her stomach. Of course, she was healthy as can be, but when she was sitting, all her skin was squished together. She quickly sat up straight. " I should go change."

Joanne nodded, taking a drink from her water, and Maureen stood up, walking away and unpurposely swaying her hips, causing Joanne to stare at her ass and choke on her water. Maureen turned on her heels. " Are you okay? Are you choking?"

" No, no, I'm fine… just-just keep walking…" Joanne said, and Maureen nodded suspiciously, continuing to walk. Joanne's eyes once again averted down. " Damn." Joanne whispered to herself, but was brought out of her trance of thinking of Maureen after she went upstairs after a few minutes by Ed walking into the living room, fitting three cups into his hands.

Ed put a glass down on the coffee table in front of Joanne, and put one on the other side where Maureen would be accessible to it. " Where did Maureen go?"

" She went upstairs to change." Joanne replied quickly and nervously.

" Good, that outfit was… disgraceful." Ed said, taking a sip from his glass of wine.

" Don't you think you're being a little harsh on her, Ed? She's just a teenager." Joanne said, also sipping from her wine.

" She's seventeen. She should be able to get up at a certain time. She needs to learn how to take care of herself, and be more responsible, or else how will she ever go off to college?" Ed said, sitting next to Joanne.

Maureen turned the corner, but stopped and backed up a little, and listened in on the conversation since she heard her name.

" Ed, she seems pretty independent to me. But she's still not an adult yet, so don't expect to act like one that much. She's gonna wanna live her life and have fun, not have her father in her tail all the time." Joanen said.

" Yes, well, she'll have to get used to it, because her alcoholic of a mother who she repeatedly tells me she lives more than me whenever there is an argument, isn't going to come back to take care of her. _No one, but _John and I will want to take care of that girl if she keeps being so reckless, and disobedient. Soon, not even _I _will want her." Ed said harshly, and tears brimmed in Maureen's ears and her face slightly scrunched up.

" No, Ed, now you're just being unfair. Maureen is obviously a great girl. How could you not want her?" Joanne asked, putting down her glass and becoming more engaged in this.

" Why are you taking her side? You're supposed to always stick by _me_, and support _me_, not my useless daughter." Ed said, and Maureen let out a sob from the back of her throat, which called the attention of Ed and Joanne. Maureen stepped out from behind the counter.

" Useless? Did you forget that I do everything for Johnny while you're out probably screwing some whore or gambling? I clean this house almost everyday, and I help Grandma as much as I can when I go to the nursery home. I'm more of a mother to Johnny than you are of a father to him, so you can kiss my ass!" Maureen yelled, tears streaming out of her eyes. Maureen looked at Joanne. " You know, Joanne, I just met you, and only by the ten minutes we've spent together, I know how great of a person you are, and how you deserve much better than an imbecile like my father. Thank you, for being so kind."

Joanne only stared at Maureen as she walked away, storming up the stairs. She tried to open the door, but since it was locked, she slammed her hand down on John's door harshly. " Johnny! Get out! I need to talk with you!"

John quickly opened the door with a confused face. " What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you banging on my door like a psychopa—"

" Pack a bag, we're leaving." Maureen said, and stormed off, and John followed her into her room, where she took out a suitcase from under her bed and started throwing things in it.

" What are you talking about, Mo?" John asked, worried because of his sister's aggressive ways and the tear stains on her cheeks.

" Pack a bag, we have to leave this hell hole. I wanted to go, but I realized I couldn't leave you hear like nothing. You're my brother, and I _love _you, so you have to come with me."

" Mo, just calm down, okay? It's just an argument. You guys will get over it." John assured.

" No, Johnny, you don't get it! He called me reckless, and useless, and he called mom a drunk, and-and… Johnny, please, just put some stuff together. I can't leave you here with that monster." Maureen begged now.

" Maureen, you can't take me. I'm a twelve year old, and you're not my mom, so if anyone finds us, you'll go to jail for kidnap, Maureen. I won't risk that."

" Johnny! Just put some stuff in a bag, and let's go! Right now!" Maureen yelled at her brother. He sighed, and ran out of the room. Maureen finished packing her stuff a few minutes later and they met in the hallway outside their rooms.

" Good, you're ready." Maureen said. " Now, be quiet." Maureen said, beginning to tip toe down the staircase, Johnny following.

Maureen went to open the front door, but the lock made a loud noise, and Maureen looked back, where Ed and Joanne were standing, about to go up the stairs until they heard the lock. " Maureen, where are you going?"

Maureen glanced at John. She suddenly burst the door open, and grabbed John's hand, running through the door and out of the house.

" Maureen! Get back here!" Ed yelled, chasing Maureen and John.

Maureen and Jon ran to the nearest train station, jumping over the bars, and got into the train with John right before the doors shut, leaving a stunned Ed outside the train, hitting the train, until it began moving and he had to back away, which is when he began screaming profanities.

A few cops came up to Ed who was still yelling, and when they touched him, he turned around and punched them, so another cop cuffed him and brought him to the station.


	2. Chapter Two

Maureen approached a small, rubbish motel, John holding her hand tightly. She approached the main office of the motel, and got a room with her credit card. She ordered food that was brought to their room after they were settled in.

" This food tastes like shit." John said.

" Uh, language, young man." Maureen said with a scoff, still eating her spaghettis.

" Sorry, _mom_." John said, and Maureen stuck her tongue out at him.

" I know it isn't the best, Johnny, but I'm trying here, okay?" Maureen explained briefly, and Johnny nodded, and continued eating his spaghettis, his eyes averting back to the TV.

Maureen shut the blinds when they were done, and they fell asleep, snuggled together in the queen-sized bed.

Later that morning, John and Maureen were woken up from their peaceful slumber by pounding on the door of their motel room. " Maureen, open up, we know you're in there!"

Maureen's head shot up." Shit." she muttered to herself, and stood up, shaking John furiously. " Johnny, wake the fuck up! Dad is here!" Maureen whisper-screamed to John, and he woke up.

" What?" John asked groggily, stretching slowly.

" Stand up! Dad is here!" Maureen whispered again, which awoke Johnny.

Johnny quickly put pants over his boxers, and a shut over his tank top, just like Maureen put her sweater over her tank-top and and jeans over her shorts.

They quickly picked up everything as fast as they could, and went into the bathroom, hearing the pounding on the door still going. " Maureen! John! Open up! Right now!"

Maureen stood on the toilet and opened the window, helping John up and practically pushing him out. She got out herself and they ran away, running for at least the length of two to three blocks before stopping to catch their breath.

" That was…" John began, swallowing hard.

" Intense." Maureen finished the sentence for him.

" Yep." John agreed.

" Okay… we have to go to train station now. I guess we'll just be living on the train for now." Maureen said sadly.

" Oh my god, I never thought this would happen to me; I'm homeless." John said, and Maureen rubbed his back as they slowly began walking towards the train station again.

" I'm sorry, bud." Maureen said sincerely, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Johnny nodded, leaning his head on Maureen's shoulder. She ruffled his hair. " Love you, kiddo."

" Love you, too, sis." John replied.

The next two days after that were hard, avoiding cops, stealing KitKat bars from little stores in subways just to eat, and re-wearing clothes, since they apparently didn't pack enough. They both smelled like crap, and they were both starving, but being together made things a little better.

" I wish we could go back to the Life in our mansion, with out pool, and our trampoline, and our comfortable beds and showers. Oh god, how I miss you, showers." John said.

Maureen smiled. " We need to find a beach with showers. We could wash there, and I brought shampoo and my brush from home, okay?"

" Okay, Mo." John said, snuggling closer to Maureen in the two seats they were sitting on in the corner of the train cart. " You know, I trust you a lot."

Maureen ran her fingers through his soft hair, and smirked. " Thank you. I trust you, too."

They were at a stop, and Joanne entered the train, white collar shirt and suspenders on, a case in her hands. She saw Maureen and John, and ran over to them. " Oh my god, Maureen, John, are you guys okay?"

Maureen's head snapped up at the sight of their father's fiancé before them. " Joanne?"

" Yeah, it's me… oh my god, I have to call Ed. He's worried si—"

" No! Don't call our dad. Please, I can't go back there after what he said." Maureen begged, pouting.

Joanne sighed, and stuffed her phone in her pocket. " Come on, let's go to my house, clean you two up."

" Yeah, we need it. Especially Maureen." John said with a smirk, waving his hand in front of his nose.

" Shut up, you always stink." Maureen said, playfully shoving John.

John stuck his tongue at Maureen, and so did she. Joanne smiled at this interaction, and ushered them out of the train when they came to the next to stop.

" I'll get a cab for us from here." Joanne said, already calling the cab.

" How about your work?" Maureen asked Joanne once she got off the phone.

Joanne didn't look at her. " You two are more important."

Maureen smile at this, and soon the spoken of cab came and they drove to Joanne's house.

Joanne's home was extremely cozy, with simple but comfortable furniture and a fireplace that kept the apartment warm instead of loud heaters placed all over the house. " Take off your shoes, please." Joanne said, taking off her shoes and putting them next to the doorway, and then taking off her coat and hanging it up.

Maureen and John did as they were told and Joanne let them use her shower to take a shower. After they were both bathed, fed, and cozy, they all sat on Joanne's couch.

" Had you guys been living in the train this whole time?" Joanen inquired.

" No, we were in a motel for one night, but then dad came, and we escaped, and then we slept on the train for two days." Maureen explained, folding her fingers together.

Joanne sighed, and ran her hand down her face as if she were sweating. " Guys, do you know how much trouble your in? You ran away, _twice_, I'm guessing you stole food to eat, and you, Maureen, took John. That's a crime. You're not a legal guardian."

John glanced at Maureen.

" And on top of all this, you did this for no reason." Joanne stated, and Maureen furrowed her brows.

" No reason? You heard what he said to me!" Maureen yelled.

" Yes, but he wasn't verbally _or _physically abusing you, so you had no stable, legal reason to run away, which is gonna make all of this worse." Joanne claimed.

Maureen frowned, and looked down into her lap. " I'm sorry…"

Joanne sighed again, and took Maureen's hand in hers. " It's going to be okay. For the both of you, alright?"

Maureen looked at Joanne's hand and then at her face, which had a warm smile plastered on it. " Okay."

John nodded when Joanne looked at him. She patted Maureen's thigh. " Now, it's time for you two to get some rest. I'm sure it hasn't been exactly peaceful in the train and on the run, correct?"

" Correct." Maureen and John responded at the same time.

" I'll sleep out here on the couch, you two could sleep on my bed." Joanne said, ruffling John's hair after she stood up, then leading them into her bedroom.

After they were both settled in the bed, Joanen stood at the doorway, her hand in the switch. " Goodnight, kids."

" Goodnight."

Joanne shut the door behind her.

Soon, John was fast asleep while Maureen rolled around in bed, her eyes wide open. She finally stopped and stared up at the ceiling. Maureen decided to get up, so she quietly sneaked out of the room, and went to the kitchen where she found Joanne sitting at a barstool, reading. Joanne looked up from her book. " Hey, honey, everything okay?"

Maureen nodded, sitting beside Joanne. " Yeah, just couldn't sleep. Whatcha' reading?"

" Not exactly reading, just skimming through The Fault In Our Stars. It was my favorite book as a teenager." Joanne replied, showing Maureen the cover of the book that was indeed, " The Fault In Our Stars".

" Nice, it's a good book. Even better movie." Maureen stated.

" Na, I think the book is better. Book versions are always better."

" Well, I think the movie version is better because you can actually see everything, you don't have to imagine it."

" That's the beauty of books. Imagination."

" Eh, I'm not much of a thinker." Maureen joked, and Joanne chuckled.

There was a silence for a second.

" Has your father ever said anything like that to you before?" Joanne inquired, putting down the book.

" No, I always thought he loved me, like for real, but I guess I thought wrong." Maureen said, looked down at the marble counter, leaning on it.

Joanen rubbed her back soothingly. " Honey, your father _does _love you, he really does. I don't know what came over him three days ago, but he isn't a bad man, and I know he lives you two more than anything."

" Well, then he should show it a little more. Not always be lecturing and scolding me. And not always being a dick." Maureen muttered.

Joanne chuckled. " Yes, he can be kind of harsh at time, and frankly, _a dick_, but he does care, I promise."

Maureen smiled at Joanne. " Seems to me that you care more than both of my parents do combined."

Joanne half smirked. " You're good kids, but I can't keep you here forever. You'll have to go back to live with Ed at one point."

Maureen sighed. " I know, sadly. I wish I could stay here forever, with you and John. You're such a good person."

Joanne smiled. " Thank you love, I try. Now, back to sleep, or movie on the couch."

" What do you think?" Maureen asked, standing up and following Joanen to the couch, where they sat and Joanne searches for movies, bending down in front of the TV so she could look for movies in the drawers of the table the TV stood on.

Maureen kept her eyes on Joanne's ass until she stood back up, her back still facing Maureen. " I know it's not near Christmas, but…" Joanen turned around. " Home Alone?!" she asked excitingly.

" I could watch Home Alone at anytime." Maureen replied.

" Good, me too." Joanen said, inserting the CD in the CD player.

Joanne sat next to Maureen after she turned off the lights so that the blue lights from the TV was the only light in the air. She pressed play and Maureen was asleep after a few minutes.

Maureen stirred around, her head finally resting on Joanne's lap, and it didn't move. Joanne looked down at the beautiful person leaning on her and smirked when she let out a little snore. Joanne went back to watching the movie, oblivious to the fact that her fingers ran through Maureen's hair.

There was a loud pounding on Joanne's door, similar to the pounding on the door of that motel room four days ago. " Joanne! Give me my kids, right now!"

Joanne's head shot up, but before she could do anything except for slightly open her eyes, the door was kicked open, revealing an angry Ed Johnson. " I knew you had my kids!"

Everyone was awake by then, and Joanne stood up, walking towards Ed. " Ed, I'm sorry. I-I was gonna bring them back to you, I swear—"

" Mive our of my way." Ed said harshly, pushing Joanen hard enough so that she fell.

Ed walked towards Maureen, who still didn't know exactly what was happening, until she got slapped on her left cheek by hard, rough hands.

Maureen's cheek stung, and she put a hand up to it, rubbing it gently.

" Ed!" Joanne yelled, and looked at the cop standing by the door who had apparently came with Ed. " Do something!"

" She deserves whatever she's gonna get. And so do you." the cop said, walking towards Joanne and grabbing her wrists roughly, pulling her up, and slamming her against a wall. " Hey, pretty lady."

" Stop! Stop, get off of me!" Joanne yelled, trying to get the cop off of her.

Suddenly, Maureen ran past her father and jumped on the cop's back, hitting him everywhere she could. That made him get away from Joanne, and her plan was going fine until he pushed her off of him and Maureen fell on the floor, hitting her head hard so she began slowly fading away.

Joanne was quick to be at Maureen's side, and John was just as quickly out of the room.

" Maureen! Stay awake! Stay awake, Maureen!" Joanne yelled, shaking Maureen whose eyes were about to close. " Maureen!"

" Mo, oh my god. What did you do?" John yelled, looking at the cop and Ed who stood before them in amazement. " What did you do?!" John repeated, louder this time, his overly protective side revealing. Sure, Maureen was his older sister, but he knew her too well, and he knew it would be his duty to always take care of her.

When Ed nor the cop answered, John pushed his father on the chest. " Get out!" John yelled as Ed stumbled backwards.

" No, not until you both come with me!" Ed yeleld back.

" Maureen has a concussion, and could be in a coma, so shut the hell up and call an ambulance so she can get to the hospital!" Joanne yelled, struggling to pick up Maureen, but it the end doing it successfully and walking toward the door with her in her arms.

The cop grunted, and Joanne glared at him. " Are you gonna stand there and do nothing or are you gonna call a damn ambulance?!"

The cop unhooked his walkie-talkie from his belt and spoke into it; " Send an ambulance to…"

Soon the ambulance was downstairs and Maureen was in it.

" Only two people can come. Relatives?" the operator asked, looking at Ed, Joanne, and John.

" Me, I'm her father."

" Brother."

" Stepmother."

" No, you're not her stepmother!" Ed yeleld at Joanne. " You kidnapped her!"

" I did not! They spent the night at my house, and now you're here!" Joanne exclaimed in return.

" Whatever. Take me and John, please." Ed told the operator, and he nodded as John and Ed stepped into the vehicle beside Maureen. John waved goodbye to Joanne and they drove away.


	3. Chapter Three

" Joanne?" a familiar voice said, and Joanne looked up and saw Ed, frowning at the sight of her… well, she didn't even know _what _was going on between them.

Joanne stood up quickly, fiddling with her hands. " Can I see her, please?"

Ed nodded, and lead Joanne to Maureen's room, staying outside while she walked in. Joanne saw John, tear stains on his cheeks, and she ran over to him, oblivious to a sleeping Maureen. " John, are you okay?"

John hugged her tightly, hiding his sad face in her neck. " No, no… he was screaming at me… a lot… and he hit me on my face really hard too... but Maureen… Maureen is in a _coma_."

Joanne's face fell, and she pulled away from John. " She hit her head that hard?"

" Yeah. They said they don't know when she'll wake up. She might never." John said, the last part being extremely quiet.

Joanne looked back at Maureen, and walked over to her, and took her soft but rough hand in hers, rubbing it gently. " Get better, Maureen."

Just then, Ed walked in, and he asked John to step outside while him and Joanne spoke. John fiddled with his fingers. " So… are we still getting married?"

Joanne looked down at her ring finger, the diamond of the silver ring John had gave her shining below the light. " No, John. I can't be with a man who hits his children, especially his twelve year old son; that's abuse."

" Why did he tell you that?"

" Is it not true?"

" … I was… mad."

" You don't put your anger out on your children!"

" I had every right to. He ran away with Maureen. Do you know how foolish they were for doing that? They stole too, the cop said that they stole twenty dollars worth of things from a convenience store."

" You mean the corrupt cop that slammed me against a wall so hard that I still have a bruise? That jackass?"

Ed looked down. " I'm sorry he was so rough."

" He was the one who made Maureen fall!"

" She was on his back!"

" Because she was protecting me!"

" Since when is she your body guard?!"

Joanne stopped away from Ed, folding her arms across her chest. " Your blaming _Maureen _for being in a coma?"

" The cop pushed her off in self-defense. So… yes."

Joanen scoffed, and looked at Maureen, and then back at Ed. She took her ring off, and put it in Ed's hand. " No, we're not still getting married."

" Joanne, be sensible about this, you're gonna put my children before me?"

" Yes, until you have better judgement. And because every child needs to be put first."

Suddenly, a frantic Nancy Johnson entered the room, and ran past Ed and went to Maureen's side.

" Oh Maureen! My beautiful daughter!" Nancy exclaimed, hugging an unconscious Maureen.

" Nancy, what are you doing here?" Ed asked, annoyed.

" I have a right to see my daughter who is in a coma!" Nancy snapped.

" Actually, the right to even speak to these children was taken away from you when I got full custody." Ed said.

" Please, Ed, let me at least spend the night with Maureen! She's my daughter! I love her!" Nancy exclaimed.

Ed sighed. " Fine. One night. And then you leave."

Ed left the room, looking at Joanne once more before leaving.

" Hi, mother." John said.

" Oh, John! I'm sorry dear, I didn't see you there!" Nancy said, and walked around the bed to hug her son. It was obvious she missed him, and loved both of her children very much, unlike Ed said she did.

" You don't seem like the abusive, alcoholic cheater Ed said you were." Joanne said.

Nancy furrowed her brows, pulling away from John. " And who are you?"

" Joanne, Ed's ex-fiancé." Joanne said.

" Ex?" John asked, surprised, at the same time that Nancy asked, but in more of a calm voice.

" Yeah, we just, uh… called off our wedding." Joanne said, sounding a little happier than she was supposed to.

" What happened, Joanne?" John asked.

" Um… he hit you two, so I'm not gonna marry an abusive man." Joanen explained.

" He hit my precious children?!" Nancy exclaimed.

" I'll kill him!" Nancy yelled, and had to be held back by John and Joanne as she ran towards the door.

" Ms.Johnson, I don't think that would be a smart thing to do." Joanne said.

" What are, some type of lawyer?" Nancy said with a scoff.

" Yes, actually, I'm a prosecutor." Joanne said.

" Oh… well that's why you sound so smart." Nancy muttered. " So um, not to be rude… but why are you here?"

" Well, um, I met these two just about a week ago, and then John said something really horrible about Maureen and she ran away with John, and they slept in a motel for a day, and then they were living on the train for the next two days, barely staying alive. And then I saw them on the train, and I brought them home, and they stayed with me for night. And then, this morning, John found out that the kids were with me, I guess because he filed a missing persons report and someone saw me with them, and John came over, and he slapped Maureen, and then the cop he came with slammed me against a wall, and then Maureen jumped on the cop's back trying to protect me, and the cop threw her off his back, and Maureen hit her head hard, falling into the coma she's in right now."

Nancy stared at Joanne.

" So, in summary… I'm a… friend, I guess?" Joanne said.

" How old are you?" Nancy asked Joanne, and Joanne smirked.

" 24, why?"

" You look nineteen and you were gonna marry a forty-five year old, balding, hideous man?" Nancy asked, and John and Joanne both snickered at this.

" Um, he was a suitor. I was kind of forced into this." Joanen said. " But, I ended up meeting these two spectacular children, so I think it was worth it."

" I knew there was something fishy about that sudden 'I'm engaged' thing with dad!" John exclaimed. " Fifty dollars, Mo. Pay up!"

Joanne and Nancy sat together, and talked to each other a bit more.

" So, I'm sorry if this is really personal, and you don't have to answer, but did you really get drunk and hit Maureen and John?"

" No, of course not. This is what happened: Ed had thought I cheated, for some reason, and he got drunk one day, and he was already like that when I came home that day. He slapped me, but I ran away from him before he could do anything else, and I found Maureen and John in their room, crying with bruises. Well, John was crying, and I knew Maureen wanted to, but she was being strong for her brother. And then I kicked John out, but he sued me for Mo and John, and he said I gave them the marks he did, and that I had cheated. So I went to jail for two years for child abuse and Ed got full custody. I could never see my babies again." Nancy said sadly, looking at Maureen and John who was about to fall asleep.

Joanne had a sympathetic look on her face. " I'm so sorry, Nancy."

Nancy shook her head. " It's not your fault dear."

Joanne smiled lightly.

**The next day...**

" Hey, big sis. Why don't you stop scaring me like this and wake up, huh?" John said, poking Maureen, who was still in a coma, in the ribs.

Maureen obviously didn't reply, and the playful smile of John's face disappeared. He sighed. " Oh, how great. My state test is in a week and you're screwing with me like this? Come on, you have your whole life to bother me, why my state test week?"

" John, honey. You have to eat. And go to school. You missed three days already." Nancy said.

John nodded. " I don't have my stuff, mom."

Nancy nodded. " I'll go get you new things, and you'll go to school tomorrow, okay? I'll go in a while,

and you'll stay here with Maureen and Joanne."

" Okay, Mom."

Nancy smiled and nodded. " Hey, Mom!" John called out for this mother before she left. Nancy faces him. " Thanks for being here, I'm happy you're back."

Nancy smiled, and left the room.

" Wow, you've even got mom fooled. And she never fell for your tricks. Remember, when I was in second grade, and you were in seventh, and you wanted to pull a pran on mom on April fool's day? You tried to dump a bucket of pudding on her, and you got yourself full of pudding instead. The old days."

John turned serious again. " Damnit, cut the act, Mo! So, we know you're great at pranks and even better of an actress. But-but… I'm really scared. Just wake up, and-and stop playing around so much. You gotta be responsible sometimes."

Again, no response.

John hit Maureen's toned stomach. " Idiot. You're such an idiot. I hate you. I hate you, so much… damnit, come back!"

John began sobbing, and he broke down, resting his head on Maureen's flat stomach that was covered by blankets. " Why are you scaring me like this, Mo?!"

Joanne entered the room, having heard the screams of John. She rushed over to him and didn't even say anything, just took him in her arms and rocked his back and forth as he sobbed into the crook of her neck.


	4. Chapter Four

**Sorry I haven't updated in a hot minute. Next chapter will be up soon :)**

" Joanne?" Maureen asked, sitting up.

Joanne's head shot up, and so did Nancy and John's, who were cuddled together in the couch while Joanne slept on the recliner.

Nancy hugged Maureen, but Maureen pushed her away. " Who are you?"

" What?" Nancy asked. " I'm your mother, Maureen."

" I've never met you in my life. And who's Maureen?" Maureen said, and looked at John. " And who are you?"

" John, your brother." John said.

Maureen furrowed her brows. " Where am I?" Maureen asked aloud, then looking at Joanne. " Joanne, where am I, and why are these random people here?"

" You remember her?" Nancy asked.

" Of course, that's Joanne, but who are you, because you're not my mother?" Maureen said.

" I am!"

" Joanne, tell her to leave, I wanna talk." Maureen said to Joanne.

Joanne thought. " She probably has amnesia, Nancy."

" So why does she remember you?" Nancy asked.

" Sometimes amnesiacs can remember certain people, things, feelings, smells, and images." Joanne explained.

" This is unbelievable. I'll go get a doctor." Nancy said, and left the room, John following.

" So… what's so special about me that you remember?" Joanne asked.

" Everything. Your kindness… and breathtaking beauty." Maureen said, and Joanne blushed.

" Thank you."

" So, why did that woman call me Maureen?"

" Maureen is your name, and that woman is your mother." Joanne said.

Maureen raised an eyebrow. " I know, I was just playing!"

Joanne smacked a hand to her forehead while Maureen laughed. " Go tell your mother, she's probably worried sick and screaming at some doctor."

Maureen chuckled, and ran after her mom and brother, who she soon came back with.

" Why would you do that to us, Maureen?" Nancy asked.

" I don't know!" Maureen said playfully.

Nancy shook her head. " That's not something to joke about."

Maureen saw that her mother was angry, and hugged her. " I'm sorry."

Nancy stroked her cheek lovingly. " It's okay dear. But god forbid anything like that happens again, you can't make it a joke."

Maureen nodded.

**The next day-**

" Ms.Johnson. I suggest you shut that talkative trap of yours, especially since you missed about a week of school and have a math test next week." Maureen's teacher said.

Maureen nodded, and actually payed attention, knowing that this year, colleges would be looking at her.

**Later that week-**

Maureen sat at the kitchen island, writing away like a maniac, and Joanne entered the kitchen, watching an oblivious Maureen. Her and Johnny were supposed to be with their grandmother, since Ed was out for a business meeting out of town, but instead Nancy picked them up and left them at Joanne's while they were with Joanne.

Currently, John was at a anticipated baseball game, and was doing spectacular. He swang the bat, and hit the ball past the fence, and began running to the base, where he slid on his knees and the crowd went wild.

His team chanted his name as he was lifted up into the air, and they soon went back inside, where John got pats on the back and "good jobs" from everyone.

" Great job, Johnny!" Nancy exclaimed when John came towards her, and she kissed his no longer sweaty forehead.

" Thanks mom." John replied, and they drove to Joanne's house.

At Joanne house, Joanne was still watching Maureen write away until Maureen looked back up at her, smirking. " What are you looking at?"

Joanne bit her lip. " The wall."

Maureen raised an eyebrow. " Really? Because I'm pretty sure I just saw you staring at me."

" Pshh. Wh-why would I be staring at you?" Joanne scoffed.

" I don't know, you tell me why." Maureen said.

Joanne looked at her smirk grow into a grin as she fell into a trance in her green eyes again. " Because you're beautiful."

Maureen visibly blushed. " Thank you, I wasn't lying when I called you beautiful either."

" Last week? I thought that was prank." Joanne said, getting water from the fridge and tilting her head up to drink.

" It was. Except for the part where I called you beautiful." Maureen said with a smile.

Joanne felt butterflies develop in her stomach when she saw Maureen's smile. She hadn't felt that way about someone in a long time. Joanne glanced at Maureen, and then brought the water bottle back to her lips, trying to ignore Maureen's eyes on her.

Joanne heard the wood creak as she tried to elongate her drink from the bottle, but just thought it was Maureen moving around on her wooden stool.

And then Joanne felt breathing on the crook of her neck. She sharply turned around, inches away from Maureen.

" Sorry, I just… needed to get water." Maureen whispered, but couldn't help but sneak a glance at Joanne's fully kissable lips. _They would taste delicious_, Maureen thought.

" Yeah…" Joanne trailed off.

Maureen suddenly backed Joanne up into the corner of the counter, their bodies dangerously close. Maureen moved a stray piece of hair out of Joanne's face. " Can I kiss you?"

Joanne swallowed. " If you want…"

" I do want to. Badly." Maureen said, and pressed her soft lips against Joanne's in a sweet, subtle kiss. Maureen held onto her shoulders, and then slid her hands down Joanne's arms, her hands afterwards resting on Joanne's waist.

Maureen slipped her tongue into the kiss, brushing it across Joanne's bottom lip, which she gently tugged on, tangling her fingers with Joanne's curls.

They both quickly pulled apart when they heard the door unlock, and John come rushing in, the small thuds that his footsteps made indicating he had arrived.

Joanne slid out of where she was, which was in between Maureen and her kitchen counter, and tried to act natural.

" Guys! I got a home run, and I won the game for my team!" John exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Maureen ruffled his hair with a smile. "Good job, buddy. Soon, you'll be out of the little league and begin big leaguing all of those sweaty brats on your team."

" You know, Maureen, you're going to be a horrible mother," John said.

" Shut up," Maureen said, and gave John a hug.

John smiled, and quickly hugged Joanne, who also congratulated him.

" Um, Maureen, dear, come, let's go shopping for you." Nancy said.

" I don't need any new clothes." Maureen replied.

" Well, honey, your style isn't exactly the greatest." Nancy said, pointing to Maureen's skin tight jeans and tank top with an open, zip-up jacket over. " And frankly, quite provacotive."

Maureen furrowed her brows. " Um, okay…"

" Come on, let's get going." Nancy said.

" Mom, didn't you say we were going to celebrate me winning the game?" John asked, disappointed.

" Isn't your sister having clothes that won't get her raped more important?" Nancy asked bluntly.

" Mom! What the hell?!" Maureen asked.

" What? It's true, dear. You could see your bras through that shirt, honey, and those jeans— tighter than leather pants. They just scream, 'look at my ass, rape me!', Maureen." Nancy said.

Joanne looked down at Maureen's tank top, which was, in fact, see through. Maureen blushed when she followed Joanne's gaze, and wrapped her sweater around her. " See you guys later." Maureen said, and hugged John. " Congrats again, little bro, sorry about mom."

John nodded, and watched as Nancy dragged Maureen out of the door, keys and wallet in hand.

John looked at Joanne, and Joanne smiled.

" Movie?"

John smiled. " Sure."

Joanne smiled in return.


	5. Chapter Five

**The next day-**

Once again, everyone who was sleeping at Joanne's house which was Joanne herself, Maureen, John, and Nancy jumped up at the sounds of pounding on the door.

" Nancy! I knew I shouldn't have left those kids!" Ed yelled, continuing to pound on the floor.

Nancy came out of her room, and rushed to the door as John followed her, and Maureen stood up from her air mattress next to the couch that Joanne was sleeping on.

Nancy opened the door, and Ed stormed in, grabbing Maureen and John. " You two are coming with me! And you'll never see you mother again! You hear, Nancy?! You're not even allowed to see them! They're my custody."

" Stop, dad, we're not objects that you could just write your name on. We're humans, who want to stay with mom, not you." Maureen said, pulling away from Ed and grabbing John.

" You have no say in this, young lady. You're already in enough trouble for stealing, running away, and taking your brother. So I suggest you shut that trap of yours."

" Ed, they're my kids, too. It's not right for them to not be able to see their mother." Nancy said.

" Oh please, these children don't belong with an alcoholic abuser."

" It was you who got drunk and hit us!"

Suddenly, Ed struck Maureen across her left cheek, and Joanne quickly rushed to her side, which didn't go unnoticed by everyone else, and she pushed him back. " Ed! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Ed backed away slightly. " You're not apart of this, Joanne. Nancy, give me my children or I will call the cops!"

" After you hit Maureen for a third time?! There is no way in hell!" Nancy yelled back, and shut the door in Ed's face.

" I'm calling the police, you bitch!" Ed yelled from outside.

" Maureen, are you okay?" Joanne asked, inspecting Maureen's face that had a bruise and was bleeding from a cut one of Ed's rings gave Maureen above her eye while she held it in her hands.

" Yeah, I'm okay." Maureen said.

" Come on, let's go get you cleaned up." Joanne said, and grabbed Maureen's hand, dragging her to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Joanne shut the door behind her, getting on her knees and searching for her peroxide and a cloth, and Maureen stared at her ass. " You have a nice ass."

Joanne hit her head on the cabinet as she tried to abruptly stand up, making Maureen giggle. She stood up quickly, facing Maureen so there was no way she could look at her ass. " Okay."

Maureen chuckled lowly. " You don't take compliments well."

" No, not from flirty seventeen-year-olds staring at my ass." Joanne said.

" How many seventeen-year-olds do you have staring at your ass?… tell them to fuck off, you're mine."

" There's only one seventeen-year-old staring at my ass, and it's weird," Joanne said.

" It won't be weird when you're my girlfriend and that ass is all mine."

" Who said I was gonna be your girlfriend?" Joanne asked.

" You'll see," Maureen stated, and smiled. " Hey, we didn't get to talk about what happened between us yesterday."

" There's nothing to talk about." Joanne said.

" Yes there is; the fact that I kissed you after you gave me permission, and you kissed back." Maureen said.

" I was… out of line. You're a minor." Joanne said as she wet Maureen's cut carefully, getting any dripping blood on the cloth.

" A hot minor. You got to admit that." Maureen said, smirking cockily.

Joanne breathed out through her nose loudly. " You are beautiful, but nothing can ever happen between us."

" If you didn't want something to happen right now, then why did you close the door?" Maureen inquired.

" Because… I knew you were going to bring this up." Joanne lied.

" Yeah sure, keep telling yourself that. But deep down, you knew it was because I was going to kiss you again, and you were going to love it just as much as you did the first time."

Joanne sighed. " Stop talking, please."

Maureen blinked fastly. " Rude, much?"

" What if your mom was listening the whole time?" Joanne asked.

" But she wasn't," Maureen said.

" How do you know?"

" I just know. Exactly how I know that you wanna kiss me right now."

" Stop. I don't wanna kiss a little girl."

" I'm not a little girl, or a kid, I'm seventeen, eighteen in two months."

" You're still a minor."

" And you still wanna kiss me."

" No I don't."

" Yes you do."

" I don't."

" Ya, ya do."

" You know what I want? I want you to shut u—"

" You want me."

" Stop!"

" That's what she said."

" Jesus Christ," Joanne said. " You're so annoying."

" And yet you want my lips on yours."

" Would you _please _stop?"

" That's _not _what she said."

" Stop it!"

" No."

" Why? Why don't you just leave me alone?"

" Because…"

" That's not a reason. Just leave me alone."

" But you're cleaning my face, I can't leave."

Joanne didn't say anything.

" So you're just not gonna talk now?"

Joanne just didn't look into Maureen's eyes when she cleaned her face.

" Joanne! Speak!"

Joanne again didn't speak despite Maureen's demands.

" Joanne!"

Nothing.

Maureen sighed. " You asked for it." Maureen leaned in and kissed Joanne again, except this time, her tongue was already in the kiss, and her hands had found their way to Joanne's ass.

Joanne reciprocated despite the amount of times she told Maureen she didn't wanna kiss her, when really, it was all she wanted.

Maureen pulled Joanne closer, and massaged Joanne's tongue with her own, making Joanne moan.

" Maureen! Joanne! Get out here!" Nancy called from the living room, and Joanne pulled away quickly. She stared Maureen in the eyes, slowly but surely falling in love.

_Wait, love?! Joanne, what are you thinking?! The girl is seventeen, she's still a little baby! She can't even drink yet!_

Maureen kissed her again, more quickly but with just as much passion.

" We should go," Joanne whispered after they pulled away.

" Yeah, we should," Maureen agreed, and grabbed Joanne's hand, leading her out of the bathroom.

Joanne let Maureen lead her out, looking at her hand which was intertwined with Maureen's. She slipped her hand out of Maureen's when they got to the end of the hallway and everyone could see them.

" Look, look at this, officer!" Nancy suddenly yelled, grabbing Maureen's bicep and pulling her towards the officers that were now in Joanne's apartment, to show him the cut and the bruise.

" How do we know it was Mr.Johnson who hit her?" one officer asked as another wrote everything down and the other stood there.

" It _was_ him," John, Joanne, Maureen, and Nancy said in unison, and the cop glanced at Ed.

" Welp, it's four against one, you have bad luck," the cop said and cuffed Ed.

" I'll get you back, bitch!" Ed yelled at Nancy as he was dragged away by the cops.

" Okay, we need to ask you guys some more questions," a female cop said. " Is it okay if we sit?"

" Sure," Joanne said, and they sat, Maureen next to Joanne, who was at the arm of the couch, John sat next to Maureen, and Nancy sat next to John, and she sat by the other arm of the couch while they were questioned.

Maureen looked kind of scared. Scared for her mom. Scared for all of them. Joanne whispered, "you okay?"

Maureen looked at Joanne and just held her hand, then putting her attention back on the officer. Joanne looked at the hands, and smiled, then also paying attention to the cop while Maureen unnoticeably shifted closer to her.

**IDINAMENZELANDIAREMARRIED**

**I changed my divider, deal with it.**

**Sorry for not updating for so long. If you're still reading this though, thank you! Reviews are my best friend!**


End file.
